


Danganronpa: Days Of Future Past

by SeeingTimeFlow



Series: SeeingTimeFlow’s Danganronpa Series [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy, F/M, I’ll add more tags later, Time Travel, days of future past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeingTimeFlow/pseuds/SeeingTimeFlow
Summary: After the future foundation fails and despair threatens to end the world. A team of survivors lead by principal Naegi send Nagito Komaeda back in time to stop the tragedy from ever happening.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was an idea I came up with on the fly and I knew it’d make for an interesting story.

“Many years ago, despair took over the planet. Junko Enoshima, otherwise known as the ultimate despair, was responsible. In an event known as the tragedy, originating around Hope’s Peak High School, humanity nearly destroyed itself. The future foundation was formed to combat despair and bring hope back to dominance, after being brought down to its knees, we were lead to believe the foundation won. Hope’s Peak was reopened, and Makoto Naegi took over as its headmaster. However, despair was still lurking, and the tragedy begun again. It should be clear to all of us, that we have no other option. We tried once and failed, and now, we are the only remnants of Hope and humanity. My name is Kyoko Naegi. Some used to call me the ultimate detective.” A purple haired woman stated to a mysterious man staring at her from the top of the staircase leading into a temple. It looked like a typical Japanese temple, except it glowed red under the red sky. Behind her was a group of six people. This was all that was left of the remnants. She pointed to the short, blond next to her, “This is Makoto Naegi. Our leader and the ultimate hope.” The blond guy waved. 

“I am Hajime Hinata. I guess you can call me the ultimate ultimate, since I am talented in many areas.” A man with one black and one red eye spoke and smiled. 

Next to him, “I am Nagito Komaeda, the ultimate luckster, it’s a pleasure.” He waved as well.

“I’m Shizuki Haru. The ultimate astral projector.” A teenager with red and black hair smiled, she had a frail figure, and eyes that seemed to dart with calculation. 

“And I-I am Toko Fukawa. The former ultimate writer.” A woman with a hunchback and glasses said. 

“So, let me get this straight, your plan is to use my temple to astral project someone into their own past body? That’s absurd! Not only is it physically impossible, but the amount of luck required to get it done and return is absolutely impossible to attain.” The man said, rejecting a proposal Kyoko had stated earlier. 

“Sir, with all due respect, we have both myself, the ultimate luckster, and the ultimate astral projector here, we’ll be fine.” Nagito commented, pointing to himself and Shizuki. 

“How good is this ‘ultimate astral projector?” The man stared at Shizuki dead in the eye, mocking her. 

He promptly collapsed when Shizuki held up her hand, only to be caughtby Nagito. “Shizuki, I told you not to use your abilities on people without their permission.” Makoto gave a brief scold to the girl. 

“What? I had to show him.” Shizuki replied, prompting a glare from Kyoko. 

A second later, the man opened his eyes, “Hell, I guess you’re worthy of your title.” He glared at her, “But I don’t like the idea of such a reckless kid using my temple like this.” 

“I apologize for her sir. I promise you she’s not as reckless as she seems, just young. We need to do this and your temple is the only place in Japan that can give Shizuki the necessary astral strength while giving us protection.” Makoto explained. 

Before the man could reply, each of them stared back at the sky miles away, there, they could see 3 giant Monokuma scout ships searching. With these searching, it would only be a matter of time before the remnants would be discovered. 

“I-if th-those discover u-us, w-we’ll all be d-dead!” Toko pointed. 

“I’m not letting any fugitives stay here, you will get me killed and this temple destroyed.” The man replied.

As Makoto opened his mouth to reply, Kyoko shot a tranquilizer dart into him, knocking him out, “I thought we were going to go with the plan of talking to him.” Hajime said, confused.

“That was before they showed up. Come on!” Kyoko grabbed her husbands hand and waved for the others for follow. They obliged, Hajime picked up the man’s unconscious body and followed them as well. 

“Set him over there.” Makoto commanded Hajime, pointing to a bed nearby the center. The rest got seated in various places, forming an oval, all facing each other. 

“So, how’s this going to work? I wake up before the tragedy and then what?” Nagito Komaeda asked.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You forget that I, too, am an ultimate luckster.” Makoto replied with a calmness and eagerness, it was obvious that he preferred to go. 

“No, I get that we agreed that you’re in charge but I can’t let you do it. Not only is there no guarantee that you’ll make the trip, but you’re not at Hope’s Peak on time. Your luck is not nearly as consistent as Nagito’s.” Kyoko’s stoic voice said, her eyes staring at Makoto intently.

“What about me? I should do it, afterall, I have luck as a talent too.” Hajime stated.

“We’ve been over this Hajime, once you get back there, you won’t be in position to stop Junko and your talents will be gone.” Makoto replied.

“Not true. I can just go back to when I’m Izuru.” Hajime smartly pointed out.

“I’ve never done anything like this before, and someone is going back years. There’s no guarantee I would get you in his body before the tragedy or before the remnants of despair are brainwashed. I need to aim early just to be safe. Mr. Hinata, I’m sorry.”Shizuki said, giving Hajime an apologetic gaze. 

“My luck is the most consistent and I’m in perfect position. I think we can agree on that. The rest of you are needed here anyway.” Nagito said calmly.

“Actually, you’re more needed than me, optimism isn’t very useful in combat but we can’t fail and I trust Kyokos judgement too much, fine, Nagito goes back.” Makoto said, huffing angrily, he’d been ready to do the mission. Kyoko rubbed his shoulder and placed her head on it, comforting him. 

“Okay, Shizuki, send me!” Nagito laid down, ready.

“Don’t we need to go over the plan first?!” Shizuki exclaimed to Nagito and the others. 

“Nagito, you’ll need to find myself, Ryota Mitarai, Hajime, and Kyoko. Convince us of all of this. It would help to speak to headmaster Kirigiri as well. Your top priorities are stopping the Izuru Kamakura project and preventing the creation of the brainwashing videos.” Makoto commanded. 

“Please Nagito, find Chiaki too. You’ll need her. Tell her everything, and tell her that I’m sorry.” Hajime requested, sadnessvisible on his face. He was remembering everything that happened.

“Wait, why couldn’t I just kill Junko?” Nagito asked.

“You tried that, remember? It didn’t work.” Hajime said.

“Yeah, but it was you that stopped me. If you’re not Izuru, it’ll be easier.” Nagito analyzed.

“No. She has Mukuro Ikusaba and others, and it’s Junko we’re dealing with. It’s too much of a risk.” Makoto settled.

“Indeed. And finding Chiaki Nanami is a worthwhile goal. With her alive, it should be possible to prevent the 77th class from turning to despair.” Kyoko affirmed. 

“M-master B-Byakuya too. H-he’ll be h-helpful.” Toko requested, earning confused looks from the others.

“Ha! No. That prick would probably join up with Junko or some shit.” Shizuki seethed.

“I doubt that. But he’d probably say something like, ‘peasant, that was the most ridiculous story I’ve ever heard. I do not want to see you in my sight again.’” Makoto mocked, earning laughs from everyone but Toko, who only glared. 

“F-find me th-then I-I’m s-sure I could c-convince h-him.” Toko attempted to reason.

“I would think you would want a good relationship with him in this new timeline of events, not the opposite.” Kyoko said, causing Toko to quiet down.

“Thank god for Mrs. Naegi.” Shizuki commented, smiling at Kyoko.

“Nagito, remember, we were completely different people back then. Young and naive. I’ll need you to guide each of us.” Makoto said, a slight bit of doubt clouding his gaze. 

“Got It hope. I promise each of you that I’ll do my best. Shizuki, I think it’s time.” Nagito smiled, trying to reassure everyone.

“Good luck.” Makoto said, earning nods from everyone else before Shizuki placed her hands on the sides of Nagito’s head. He instantly lost consciousness. 


	2. The Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda wakes up in the past, unsure of whether good or bad luck has dictated what’s going to happen. Using his own cleverness, he attempts to create hope.

Water poured over Nagito’s skin. He was showering. Nagito wished to take a moment to admire his beautiful and green surroundings, but he couldn’t. He knew exactly where he was. This was during Nagito’s suspension, right after the plane crash he’d barely managed to survive. Self-loathing and despair began to overtake him. There was no way he could get off the island on the time. When he’d gone back to Hope’s Peak the first time, the tragedy had already begun. Timing wise, this was just after the plane crash. No, maybe his bad luck and despair would lead to greater hope and good luck, he just needed to think. It was still possible for him to get back on time to stop Hajime from becoming Izuru, he had to be. At this point in his suspension, the 78th had not arrived yet. Suddenly, a plan formed in his head. If he relied on his luck, it was possible for him to get back. Looking around, Nagito dashed to the plane crash site. The fire was still raging, and pieces of debris was flung everywhere. He’d been the only survivor of this crash. Obviously, he didn’t deserve it, especially considering what he’d do. He took a look at the debris,what Nagito needed to find was something that could float. He glanced around and saw a piece of flat aluminum that could barely fit his body weight. Grinning, Nagito ran as fast as he could towards the deep blue water. In the future, this water was a blood red color, along with the sky. The green island was completely dead. He wanted badly to admire it now, but he didn’t have the time. Tossing the aluminum into the water, he climbed onto it. Nagito planned on using his luck to float towards a ship that would rescue him. As he should’ve expected however, bad luck overtook him immediately. Growing dizzy, Komaeda collapsed onto the aluminum, falling into a deep sleep. 

Nagito woke up in Hope’s Peak academy, in what he instantly recognized as his old dorm room. How lucky. He smiled and relief took him over. He’d gone back to exactly where he needed to go. Memories flooded him, both good and bad. He remembered the hope he’d felt while bonding with his classmates, and the despair he and them had given into and created. How he thought that the despair would somehow create hope. He was such a fool. Nagito admired the class it showed, while it appeared to look like any normal dorm, besides being covered with Hope’s Peak logos, the room itself seemed to give off a vibe of hope. He’d remembered thinking how little he deserved to be there, how...lucky he was to be there. It’d bothered him to no end. Someone else deserved his luck more than him, and, knowing what was to come, Nagito was never more sure of that fact. He should’ve stopped it the first time. No, the ultimates should have. For him, it was too difficult. Komaeda remembered how much he grew to despise talent, and even after he’d lost his despair, that belief hadn’t changed at first. No, it’d grown much stronger. If ultimates like Junko and the others were not so talented, he would not have needed to have gone back, since the tragedy would not have happened in the first place. Later though, he’d been told something that’d led him to question that belief. 

“Look at people like the future foundation members and Kyoko. People who use their talents for hope. Talent can be used for hope. That was Hope’s Peaks original intention with the Izuru Kamakura project and the rest of their students. Talent should not be destroyed, it just needs to be used for hope.” Makoto Naegi had pointed out to him and Hajime one day. It was a belief Nagito had once held dear to his heart. Makoto had restored it. He truly is the ultimate hope, isn’t he? 

He glanced down at his hand and smiled. It wasn’t Junko’s hand or some other hand, it was his own. Hope continued to swell through him. 

Nagito looked around his room, trying to find something that could tell him exactly when he was, and if he’d gone back far enough. When he could not find anything besides an empty soda can, he left the room. As he walked down the hallway, he couldn’t help but admire the deep blue sky. It was a sight he’d not seen since the tragedy, and it was beautiful. Everything in nature too. Self loathing started to pollute his mind again; he’d really helped destroy all of this. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice he’d never thought he’d hear again, “Komaeda! I’ve been looking all over for you! You’re late for class! And here I was thinking you weren’t a rotten orange.” Chisa Yukizome sighed. 

Nagito turned to her and smiled. Tears were coming down his cheeks. For the first time in years, Nagito truly felt hopeful. 

She tilted her head and gave him a confused look and concerned look, “Is something wrong Nagito?” 

“N-no! It’s nothing! I’m happy to be back is all!” Nagito lied, causing a smile to grow on Chisa’s face.

“Come on! You can admire the sky later! You have class!” She grabbed his arm and tugged him into the classroom. Having Ms. Yukizome tug him into class was not something Nagito was expecting to experience again. 

Once he got in, the sight he was met with only made him smile. Pekoyama sat with her sword in its holster. Akane had a grin on her face. Fuyuhiko was at the desk with his legs on the desk. Gundham was holding his hamsters, talking to Sonia, who looked cheerful but also cool and composed. Hiyoko was picking on Mikan who, as expected, was weeping. Ibuki sat back, grinning, her very presence radiating unmatched energy. Nekomaru looked about ready to smash something. Teruteru was eyeing up everyone pervertedly. Mahiru was snapping pictures. The ultimate imposter sat back, acting like he was Ryota. Nagito wished to run up to all of them and give them a hug. It’d been years since he’d seen each of them, and over a decade since he’d seen them in this type of setting. The emotions the scene triggered in the ultimate lucky student were impossible to manage. He smiled and wept tears of joy. 

“Welcome back!” Members of his class cheered, causing his tears to only intensify.

“Komaeda? Is there a problem?” Sonia Nevermind asked, a look of concern crossing her features. 

“No. No problem. I’m just feeling very hopeful right now.” He smiled at her and everyone else who was observing him, most of them baring concerned looks.

“Whatever. It’s Nagito, let’s not question it. He’s weird like that.” Hiyoko said, earning a chuckle from Nagito himself. It was nice hearing them again, and even Hiyokos insult wasn’t enough to bother him. 

There was a problem though, “Um. Ms. Yukizome, where’s Chiaki?” Nagito asked, anxiety suddenly taking hold of him. Was he too late? Had Junko already done something?

“Here.” A certain gamer replied from the doorway, holding a game girl. She didn’t notice when Nagito immediately lost control of himself and locked her into a bear hug. This was the first time he’d seen her for decades. Chiaki widened her eyes in shock and blushed a little as Nagito hugged her tightly. 

“Um okay. I’m confused.” Chiaki said, now trying to fumble out of the hug. 

Before she could, Nagito placed his head to her ear and whispered, “Meet me after class at the bench near the fountain.” 

Chiakis eyes widened in shock, but before she could reply, Nagito had already let go went to take his seat. He’d purposefully chosen where Hajime had said he’d met Chiaki before Izuru. In Nagito’s mind, it both gave him the chance to run into Hajime and it proved he knew more than he should. 

As throughout class, Nagito continued to admire the magnificence of Hope’s Peak and the rest of his fellow classmates. They should be looking at him strangely, but, funnily enough, they were probably used to him acting weird like that. Hope swelled up in Nagito’s heart. It was a feeling that he wished to hold onto. He could save each of these people, and he could preserve that deep blue sky. 

Once class was over, Chiaki made a point of chasing him down. 

“Why did you want to meet with me? And there of all places?” She asked him.

“I have some things I need to tell you.” Nagito replied, giving her a smile.

“Okay, thats where I used to meet...someone.” She replied, drawing a frown from Nagito.

“Hajime right?” He answered, his sense of hope growing weaker. Hajime could already be Izuru.

“You know him?” She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Not yet. But I will.” Nagito answered cryptically, causing Chiaki’s confusion to grow.

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“I’m from the future.” Nagito answered bluntly, causing Chiaki to suddenly laugh.

“You’re funny. Okay, I’ll be there. But I’m going to finish this level first.” She answered, slouching down onto the floor, her gamegirl still in hand. She had no idea Nagito was completely serious. This was going to be hell for him to prove. 

Nagito could not believe his luck. Within what he thought could’ve only been a few days, he’d made his way from the deserted island and Hope’s Peak had decided to end his suspension early. He knew his luck was good, but this might have been godly. The extra time might have allowed him to stop the tragedy. 

Nagito saw Chiaki Nanami in the distance, who was still gaming. When she glanced up from her game, she smiled and gave Nagito a wave. He waved back, giving her a relaxed smile. 

Once she sat down next to him, she asked him a question, “So, what is this about?” 

“I told you. I’m from the future and I need to know the date.” Nagito replied. Chiaki didn’t look up, but he did see a look of irritation cross her face. 

“It’s April 2nd. Can you be serious? It was only funny the first time.” She replied.

“I am being serious. I was astrally projected into my younger body and sent to the past to stop an event we now know as the tragedy.” Nagito replied, sounding completely serious.

“The tragedy? And you really expect me to believe that?” She looked up and gave him a skeptical glare.

“I don’t, and the tragedy is an event where the world basically comes to an end due to the despair it feels. Junko Enoshima, a classmate of ours in the 78th class uses despair to create it. Hajime, you, and me all play a huge part. Well, not Hajime, Izuru Kamakura does. That’s who Hajime becomes.” Chiaki’s eyes widened upon hearing his exposition, yet it was clear she still didn’t believe him.

“Izuru Kamakura? How does that happen? The 78th class’s first day is tomorrow, and even I don’t know the students there, I’d also like to know how you know Junko Enoshima is a part of it.” She looked at him, her eyes demanding an answer. Nagito paled when hearing this. He did not know the exact timing of Hajime becoming Izuru, but he did know it happened to coincide with the 78th class’s arrival. No, he had to have hope. Hajime could be becoming Izuru that night, which would give him just enough time to stop them. 

“Izuru Kamakura is the founder of Hope’s Peak academy. The Izuru Kamakura project is Hope’s Peak attempt at creating who they think is the ultimate hope. They used the reserve course to fund this project. Their plan is to take a reserve course student and modify them to give them talent. I know you don’t believe me about the future thing, but that’s how I know about Junko.” Chiaki gasped when she heard this. A few dots appeared to connect inside her head 

“That would explain Hajime’s disappearance! Umm...I don’t believe you about the future thing though, and I need some proof.” Chiaki stated, appearing to be a bit more open to the idea. Nagito knew the burden of proof was on him though. 

“I can show you the file later.” He replied, forming a plan in his head. Nagito had originally planned to find Kyoko and have her investigate the project herself, but since it was late, he’d have to break into the headmaster’s office and steal it, which would prove to be difficult. 

“Okay so, let’s just say everything you said isntrue. Let’s just say Hajime is going through with this project, and that you’re from the future, who sent you and when is he going to become Izuru Kamakura?” The gamer asked, her gaze still extremely skeptical. She still thought he was playing a prank. It wouldn’t be the craziest thing he or even anyone else in their class had done.

“Hajime, a few members of the 78th class, and a girl who hadn’t been born yet. Hajime and Makoto Naegi, a member of the 78th class, had both wished to go instead. Yet I was the only one they thought would make it back at the right time because of my luck. I don’t know when Hajime is going to become Izuru. All I know is that we need to find him and stop the project.” Chiaki continued to give Nagito skeptical looks when hearing this.

“What happened to me and my classmates?” She asked, causing Nagito to grow even paler. He had been trying to avoid diving into the specifics.

“They...they become what was known as the remnants of despair a-after Hajime and Junko execute you...on tape. We were the ones responsible for the tragedy, our leader was Izuru, or Hajime.” Chiaki grew angry when she heard this. For her, this had gone from hard to believe to ridiculous.

“There is no way they would do that! And Hajime executing me? That’s absurd! He would never do that! Why would you even say that?!” She said, her normally calm voice growing louder.

“Because it’s true. I didn’t want to tell you. Izuru and Hajime will be completely different people. Izuru is cold, talented, and emotionless. He could not care less about you or anyone. Junko Enoshima has a despair fetish, and she killed you to throw our class into despair and brainwash them. As their class rep, she knew executing you would be the best way to bring them the despair she wished to see.” Chiaki continued to glare at him, but there was also a certain sadness in her eyes. Deep within her, she knew there could be some truth to what he was saying.

“Well, I still don’t believe you.” She looked back down at her game and started to get up, now wanting nothing to do with the conversation.

“It’s fine if you don’t believe some of it, but what you need to believe is that Hajime needs our help. I can prove it, just give me a bit.” Nagito said to her, his tone starting to sound desperate.

“How do you expect to prove it?” She asked him.

“There’s a file, in the headmasters office. It should have information regarding the Izuru Kamakura project.” Nagito replied, not entirely sure of what he was saying. Truthfully, it was possible there was no file at all. 

“So you want to steal it? If that’s your plan, I’m coming with you.” Chiaki replied sternly. 

“Okay. Let’s just try not to get caught.” Nagito smiled at her. 

“What’s the plan?” She asked him.

“I distract headmaster Kirigiri while you get the file.” Nagito said, coming up with devious plans for his distraction. 

“Where should I look?” Chiaki inquired. 

“Either in or on his desk.” Nagito replied, getting up to get started. 

Chiaki followed him. Anxiety was taking hold of Nagito however. If this failed, he’d have no way to prove to Chiaki any of this was truthful, and the tragedy would happen again. Once they were near the headmaster’s office, Nagito signaled for Chiaki to hide while he knocked on the door. Jin Kirigiri opened it up, giving Nagito a stoic expression that reminded him of the headmaster’s daughter.

“What is it Komaeda?” He asked, a bit of impatience in his tone. As Nagito opened up his mouth to reply, an explosion was heard in the background. The fireworks Nagito planted had gone off right on time. His luck was on point. Jin glared, “Does that have anything to do with you?” 

“No sir! I just wanted to talk to you about my transition back.” Nagito lied through his teeth.

“Come with me, we’re going to go see what that is and you’re going to be honest with me.” The headmaster said sternly. Once he’d advanced some out of his doorway, Nagito watched as Chiaki made her way inside. Jin closed the door behind him and began to walk towards the sound.His footsteps heavy behind him. Nagito followed him, a slight grin on his face. 

Once they made their way down the hall, evidence of fireworks could be seen all over the place. 

“Are you responsible for this?” The headmaster questioned Nagito.

“No sir.” Nagito lied.

“I can always tell when you’re lying to me. Komaeda, I need you to stop doing things like this. Look, I get that you probably did it in the name of hope, but destroying this school will not bring hope. You should know that. I would hate to have to suspend you again.” Jin Kirigiri replied, genuine sadness in his eyes. 

“Sorry, but you’re wrong. Although you might not understand it, doing this will create hope.” Nagito said, causing Jin to give him a sympathetic look.

“Okay. But I won’t tolerate the destruction of school property. Starting tomorrow, I’m reinstating your suspension for the next week.” The headmaster replied before walking off. Although Nagito couldn’t deny that he deserved it, his fear grew a hundred fold upon hearing it. If he wasn’t allowed on school property, stopping the tragedy would be impossible. 

Once Nagito made his journey back around, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Chiaki with her eyes wide, holding a red folder. 

“It’s true.” Is all she said to him, her own shock evident.

“Can I see it?” Nagito asked, and she handed him the folder. When he turned it around, it had a label in ink on the top, ‘The Hope Cultivation Project’. Once he opened it, his own eyes widened. Inside of the folder were many pieces of information, including lists of candidates. The list included multiple reserve course students and...an ultimate lucky student, Makoto Naegi. There was a label that said ‘candidate selected: Hajime Hinata. Date of experiment: April 2nd 2014. Time: 9PM’. Chiaki had said earlier that this was today’s date, and the year matched up with the year the 78th class begun.

“It’s happening tonight.” Nagito said bluntly, and he noticed Chiaki was glaring at the folder.

“How could they do this? This is so messed up. We have to stop it!” Chiaki had a look of determination now.

“Even if you don’t believe me, just know that our futures depend on it. We’re going to stop it.” Nagito replied, giving her a look of determination back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to heat up fast. Nagito’s timing was perfect, is that a lucky or an unlucky thing?


	3. Gathering the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and Nagito speak with some members of their class and get their help with stopping the Izuru Kamakura project.

Nagito was willing to do whatever was necessary to ensure the tragedy was stopped. He didn’t care who he sacrificed, although he’d prefer it if it was someone talentless like himself. Unless the sacrifice was Chiaki Nanami. That was a completely different matter. Her death could only bring despair. 

Chiaki and Nagito were still in the Hope’s Peak hallway.

“You can help me plan it out, but there’s no way I’m letting you come with me.” Nagito said, “If you died, it could only bring despair.” 

“I do not want to hear it. I’m coming. Besides, if you aren’t lying, for all I know you might be planning to kill Hajime.” Chiaki was sharp, Nagito had to give her that. It was true, the sacrifice of a worthless reserve course student like him was nothing if it meant stopping the despair that would follow. His death could become a catalyst for hope. He could really be the ultimate hope, along with Makoto of course. Over the years, Nagito’s belief in death being a catalyst for hope waned, nonetheless, it still remained. It’s just that it couldn’t be just anyone who died in any circumstance. The circumstance had to be right and the death had to have directly noticable effects that increased hope. Komaeda recognized that his old philosophy was reckless and could easily result in despair just increasing, and it was that old philosophy that made everyone hesitate to send him back. 

“The only reason I’d kill Hajime is to increase hope, so his sacrifice would not be in vain if he did die.” Nagito said cryptically. 

“No, I won’t tolerate any killing, and can we please talk about how we’re going to do this?” Chiaki said impatiently. 

“Well, it’s going to take more than you or me. I’m sure they’re other members of our class who would love to stop this project.” Nagito said.

“Anyone you have in mind?” Chiaki asked.

“Yes actually. I think Nekomaru, Akane, Peko, and Fuyuhiko would be perfect for this. Gundhams four dark devas of destruction could also come in handy.” Nagito replied, naming each of the people he thought were best suited for combat. He and Chiaki could handle strategy and getting through the building. 

“I agree with Nekomaru, Akane, and Peko, but I don’t know about Gundham and Fuyuhiko. Gundham is a bit...loud and Fuyuhiko might not be the best if we have to battle.” Chiaki answered, appearing to still be deep in thought. 

“Trust me. Fuyuhiko and Gundham are perfect. C’mon, we should go get them. We also need to figure out exactly where the project is actually happening too.” Although Fuyuhiko would be great for this mission, there’s a better use Nagito had in mind for him; keeping their class rep safe.

Chiaki followed Nagito as he made his way to Nekomaru’s dorm. When Nagito knocked on the door, no one came out. 

“He must not be here.” Chiaki said.

“Wait for it…” A few seconds after Nagito spoke, Nekomaru opened the door. 

“Oh hey class rep! I was just leaving to go take a shit! I can talk to you a second.” Nekomaru said before running off.

“How did you manage to time his shit?” Chiaki questioned.

“Oh...you know...being from the future and all…” Nagito started to say before Chiaki interrupted him.

“Nevermind.” 

Chiaki and Nagito waited quietly before Nekomaru returned, “You need somethin’?” The team manager asked.

“Have a look at this.” Nagito handed Nekomaru the hope cultivation project folder. The ultimate team manager looked through the folder. He appeared to read the notes on the human experimentation project, and grow angrier by the second.

“W-what the hell? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! SOMEONE BETTER FUCKIN’ EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME!!” Nekomaru screamed, lightning coming out of his eyebrows. 

“It’s the hope cultivation project, a human experimentation project meant to create what Hope’s Peak considers the ultimate hope. This was on principal Kirigiri’s desk. If it wasn’t for the potential consequences, I’d consider the project pretty admirable. Afterall, an ultimate talent? Can you imagine a better hope?” Nagito said.

“You didn’t need to include that last part.” Chiaki told Nagito.

“Did I mention I was from the future?” Nagito added on.

“What? Now’s not the time for jokes. This...this thing is happening tonight. Wait, don’t tell me you’re in support of this?” Nekomaru glared at Nagito.

“He’s not. We’re both here to get your help. We intend to stop it and save Hajime Hinata, the student who’s being experimented on. Although he might seem a bit looney, Nagito means well, at least when it comes to this.” Chiaki justified to Nekomaru. 

“I always do what will bring hope. If we don’t stop the project, the entire world could plunge into despair.” Nagito said. 

“I think I’ll do the talking for now. Nagito, can you be quiet until we get everyone together?” Chiaki asked.

“I can’t guarantee I’ll stay quiet for that long, but I guess I can for now.” Nagito said. 

“Everyone? I don’t know what the two of you are talking about, but I trust you Chiaki. If you say this needs to be stopped, and it sure as hell needs to be, then I’ll do whatever I can.” Nekomaru said. 

“Thank you, by the way, it would be very helpful if you could talk to Akane about this as well. Once you’re done, can you meet us outside by the fountain at 8PM so we can come up with a plan?” Chiaki told him.

“If this is going to be dangerous, I’d rather not get her involved. Is it okay if I just show up?” Nekomaru said.

“Okay, that’s fine. Thank you for your help!” Chiaki said.

“Of course! I’ll see you at 8!” Nekomaru unintentionally slammed the door shut in their faces after that line was out. 

“Do you even know where the project is happening?” Chiaki questioned.

“No, but I have a way to find out.” Nagito answered.

“What way?” 

“That’s a surprise.” Chiaki decided to be quiet after hearing this, she must’ve known that there was no point in questioning him. 

Nagito knocked once they made their way to Gundham’s room. 

“Who dares disturb the rest of the future ruler of this earth?!” Gundham said once he opened the door. “Oh. Class rep and...you. What aches you to bring yourselves upon my presence today?”

“We need the help of you and your...four dark devas of destruction.” Chiaki replied.

Gundham’s hamsters popped out of his scarf, when this happened, he whispered to them for a moment.

Once he was done, he looked up and spoke, “Jum-P and Chum-P have already agreed to helping you, but Maga-Z and San-D wish to hear more.” 

“Read this folder.” Chiaki handed him the Hope Cultivation project folder. As Gundham looked through it, he whispered to his hamsters and discussed things with them. Then, he chuckled.

“Pathetic of hope’s peak really. Creating talent? There’s no honor in this. This Hajime Hinata is a fool for falling for this trickery. I do wonder where Hope’s Peak managed to accrue the funding for this project.” 

“They used reserve course. We want your help with stopping it.” Chiaki said.

“Hmmm...the dark devas of destruction do appear to agree with that sentiment. Hahahahaha! I will help as well. This is pathetic and dishonorable of Hope’s Peak. It appears Headmaster Kirigiri may secretly be a demon beast.” Gundham said, glaring forward.

“Thank you! Can you meet Nagito and I at 8PM near the fountain?” Chiaki asked. 

“The dark lord and his companions will grace you mongrels at 8PM then!” Gundham laughed before shutting the door.

“Ah! What an interesting team we’ve gathered so far! I feel great hope right now!” Nagito said enthusiastically.

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm, we still need to talk to Peko and Fuyuhiko.” Chiaki said.

“Young master and I? What did you need to talk to us about?” Peko’s voice came from to their right. When Nagito looked, he saw her and Fuyuhiko alongside each other, Peko was sweating. 

“This.” Chiaki, not even missing a beat, handed Peko the folder. 

“Young master. I’ll let you have a look at this first.” Peko handed the folder to Fuyuhiko. 

“I would really like it if you stopped calling me that.” Fuyuhiko flipped through the folder, and even the yakuza looked appalled. 

“What the fuck? This has to be where the money from the reserve course is going. Even to me this is low. Why the hell did you show me this?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

“We need to stop it.” Chiaki said. 

“While I’d honestly love to see it stop, I can’t help. I have something I need to do tonight.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Young master. Let me see.” Fuyuhiko glared and then handed her the folder, Peko emotionlessly read it. “As your tool, I’ll stop it.” 

“You’re not my tool, and no you’re not.” Fuyuhiko said. 

“So I guess you’re going to let Hajime get turned into a tool  then.” Nagito suddenly said, causing Fuyuhiko to glare.

“Why the hell should I care what happens to him? Why the hell should any of us? He’s just a dumb reserve course student!” Fuyuhiko attempted to justify.

“Do you know him?” Chiaki asked.

“I know of him. I’ve seen you talking to him too...wait...don’t tell me...you and him…” It dawned on Fuyuhiko suddenly. 

“Not quite...but I would’ve liked it.” Chiaki said, when she said this, Fuyuhiko hung his head. 

“Fuck!!! Fine! I’ll help!!” Fuyuhiko said loudly, gritting his teeth. “Only because…” He looked at Peko and then looked away, “Nevermind, what’s the plan?”

“Young master, know that I’ll help as well.” Peko said. 

“Fine! Just don’t get yourself fucking killed!” Fuyuhiko commanded.

“As you wish.” 

“Okay! Thank you! Us and the others plan to meet at the fountain at 8PM.” Chiaki said, when Fuyuhiko glanced at the clock. 

“Looks like we have about thirty minutes then. We’ll see you.” He said, before he and Peko walked off. 

Once they were gone, Nagito noticed a shadow following him and Chiaki, while he wasn’t entirely sure who it was, he had a suspicion. No matter what, someone was watching them, and they could be a threat. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been enjoyable to write so far. If you notice that Nagito is acting a bit different, it's because I tried to get his character a bit more accurate to canon. Even if he's older, I doubt his core beliefs and way of speaking will change that much, just his methods.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six students meet at the fountain to discuss their plan before a certain insane one decides to throw something new into the mix.

“Looks like we’re all here.” Chiaki said. Nekomaru, Fuyuhiko, Gundham, Peko, Chiaki, and Nagito were all gather near the fountain in a circle. The moonlight shone bright around them. 

“What I don’t get is, how did you two know about this?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Well...none of you are going to believe this but…” Nagito started to say before he was interrupted.

“I snuck into headmaster Kirigiri’s office and found this folder. I was wondering where the money from the reserve course was going.” Chiaki attempted to justify.

“Don’t you think that’s a little too convenient? Like, why would he just leave that sitting on his desk?” Fuyuhiko questioned, suspicion crossing his features. Nagito had to admit that that was a good point. Originally, he was half expecting not to find anything.

“It would seem the demon beast is a cloddish one.” Gundham said. 

“Well, there’s no point in wasting any more time. I think it’s time we discussed the plan.” Nekomaru tried to put them back on track. 

“Do you have an idea of where the project was occurring. I didn’t see any sign of it in the file.” Peko inputted. 

“No.” Nagito said silently, earning glares from everyone but Chiaki.

“What the fuck you bastard?! What the hell do you mean ‘no’?!!” Fuyuhiko raised his voice, growing angry at Nagito. 

“You didn’t let me finish. Gundham, I believe you have the tools necessary to find out.” Nagito said, earning a grin from Gundham.

“HAhahahahaha. Jum-P, Maga-Z, Chum-P, San-D find us the location of the demon beasts project! Normally, I find your insanity quite concerning but perhaps you could get on my good side.” Gundham said, laughing as he sent his hamsters off. 

“That’s what you wanted them for?” Chiaki asked him. 

“You’ll be surprised by them.” Nagito said, remembering exactly what Gundham had used them for later. Hamsters being turned into weapons of mass destruction was crazy to witness, perhaps Gundham really could’ve been the dark lord. 

“Why am I just now starting to like you mortal? Hahaha I had no idea you understood!” Gundham praised, well, he wasn’t going to like Nagito in a moment, that was for sure. 

“Okay, so let’s say those...hamsters do find the location, what then?” Nekomaru said. 

“We all raid the place, save Hajime, and destroy the project.” Chiaki replied.

“Not ‘all’.” Nagito said, feeling a grin take over his face. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

“What do you mean?” Chiaki asked him, as if on cue, a small explosion went off in the grass behind Nagito.

“Some of you need to find the bomb. Hahahahhahahahaha!” Nagito laughed manically, the euphoria of his genius taking him over, oh this plan was brilliant. It’d been a long time since he could have this much fun in the name of hope.

“What? Don’t tell me you…” Fuyuhiko started to say.

“While we’re still going to try to save Hajime, I can’t risk all of you failing to stop the project. I have a little insurance plan….the destruction of Hope’s Peak Academy! The tragedy ends tonight!” Nagito yelled. 

“What the actual hell are you talking you fucking psychopath!?” Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth. 

“Oh, so that’s your plan. I had given you a second chance too…” Chiaki hung her head sadly. 

“What’s going on?” Nekomaru asked, sweat clearly bracing his features. 

“Nagito thinks he’s from the future, and that students at Hope’s Peak are going to end the world. He thinks that the project we’re supposed to be stopping tonight will lead to a domino effect that causes what he calls the ‘tragedy’.” Chiaki explained, still hanging her head. 

“Don’t tell me you actually believe that?! Nagito, this isn’t a fucking movie!” Fuyuhiko yelled.

“Where is it Nagito?” Nekomaru asked, “If you tell me, I’ll make sure the consequences are lessened.” 

“Hahahhahaha! Consequences? You think I care about consequences? The destruction of Hope’s Peak will lead to a hope greater than any of us can comprehend, and it’s survival will lead to a greater despair than we can comprehend!” Nagito yelled.

“This bastard really has lost it.” Fuyuhiko said. 

“So that’s why you had me send out the dark devas…” Gundham said, glaring fiercely at Nagito, “I thought suspension had turned your demeanor positive too, how disappointing.” 

“Yeah. I’ll allow two people to look for the bombs. Fuyuhiko and Chiaki, otherwise, I’ll use this detonator.” Nagito held out a detonator he had in his hand, immediately, Nekomaru tried to seize it, but Nagito dodged him. “Try that again and I will press this button.” 

“Why young master and her?” Peko asked. 

“No offense to both of you, but I think you two are the least likely to find the bombs, but I wanted to give you a fair chance. The rest of you are going to come with me to stop the project.” Nagito lied straight through his teeth, well, not really. 

“Like I would listen to a fucking terrorist!” Fuyuhiko yelled at him. 

“You know, cops exist.” Nekomaru said. 

“I dare you.” Nagito threatened. “If any of you dare tell anyone else about this, Hope’s Peak will be turned to dust.” 

“Fuyuhiko, come on, let’s go look for the bomb. “ Chiaki called to him, her tone deflated.

“You’re just going to listen to him?!” Fuyuhiko yelled. 

“No, I’m listening to my instincts. Trust me, please.” Chiaki replied. 

“Young master, I’ll watch him. You two can go find the bomb. In the meantime, we can try to stop this project.” Peko said, Fuyuhiko only growled in response before walking away. 

“Wait you two, I never said I wouldn’t allow you to participate in the planning process.” Nagito said. 

“Have Nekomaru and Peko lead the way while the rest of you search and deactivate the electricity. The dark devas can scout.” Chiaki quickly answered, Nagito deduced she’d already prepared a plan and wanted to go look for the bomb.

“Perfect Chiaki!” Nagito smiled, she only turned and walked away in response while Fuyuhiko followed her. 

Excellent, all was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's our Nagito." - Hajime Hinata.


	5. Mukuro’s Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro spies on the 77th class as she thinks about her mission for Junko.

,The ultimate soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba watched from the top of the trees. She wasn’t entirely aware of everything Nagito Komaeda(that was his name, right?) knew, but he did know about the Izuru Kamakura project, something that had to be allowed to progress. What was his plan? She knew about his ‘bomb’ threat, and every seasoned soldier had to know how to detect a bluff. Why would he bluff though? If she’d heard more, she thought the reason would be obvious.

When Junko had ordered Mukuro to come to the school a day earlier to make sure this project went as planned, she’d thought it’d be an easy mission. Much to her dismay, that wasn’t the case. Much to her _despair_. How exciting. Mukuro felt herself grin.

In Fenrir, Mukuro Ikusaba had learned and cultivated her enjoyment of despair. The blood of the battlefield, the chaos, she could not think of anything better. Her sister, who she owed, had thankfully agreed with this. Not only did she agree, but she an entire philosophy and plan surrounding it. Mukuro had thought it was excellent. Afterall, if you enjoy the miserable times, would you ever be miserable? If you enjoy death, destruction, and violence, then when those things came to pass, you’d be happy. It’s not like it’s unusual. As Junko had pointed, people love the excitement of media that bring out these emotions. Her and Junko, the despair sisters, were just trying to bring that excitement to real life. To make everyone truly happy. Junko Enoshima was a hero, there was no doubt in Mukuro’s mind. Any who opposed her deserved to die.

Despite this, Mukuro didn’t actually want to kill anyone in her future school, and Junko even agreed with that. Both would rather have them join despair. She’d ordered Mukuro not to kill anyone during this mission. She deemed it a ‘waste’. All she could do right now was spy on her future classmates, and make sure they didn’t get in the way of the project. She was not the only one spying though. There was another, who’d made his appearance way too obvious, Mukuro was sure she wasn’t the only one who knew about him.


End file.
